Ego(Witch)
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Semua yang ia rasakan adalah buah dari semua yang ia lakukan demi cintanya. [#MonthlyFFA #Hanashigatsu]


Ada seorang penyihir terkenal yang tinggal di tengah hutan gelap pinggiran dekat kerajaraan. Penyihir yang selalu menyanggupi semua keinginan orang-orang yang datang menemuinya di sana. Seorang penyihir yang hobi mengkoleksi macam-macam tanaman unik dan langka.

Namanya Yukimura, sosoknya tinggi, anggun dan menawan. Rambutnya pendek berwarna ungu, jari-jarinya lentik dan ia selalu tersenyum cantik. Semua orang di kerajaan itu memanggil ia dengan sebutan Penyihir Agung, menjauhinya karena takut dengan sihir dan kutukannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membunuh siapapun dan dia tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan hutannya.

0o0o0o0o0

**Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Fuji Shuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu,

Yukimura Seiichi,

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Ego(Witch)**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Namanya Fuji, seorang pengrajin pedang biasa yang jatuh cinta pada seorang kesatria kebanggaan raja. Kesatria itu adalah teman baiknya sejak kecil, orang yang sampai saat ini masih perduli dan selalu berusaha untuk meluangkan waktu agar bisa bertemu dengannya.

Kesatria Tezuka Kunimitsu, pria hebat yang dipuja satu negri karena sudah membimbing banyak pasukan menang di perang-perang perebutan kembali wilayah kerajaan mereka. Sosok yang sangat berbeda jauh dibandingkan dengan dirinya, dan sosok yang jelas akan selalu menyita perhatian banyak mata di manapun dia berada.

Fuji pikir, teman baiknya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Melihat dari sikap sang teman, awalnya tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Fuji kalau ia akan berpisah dengan kesatria itu. Tapi karena satu pernyataan Tezuka di suatu sore saat kesatria itu datang menemuinya lagi dan meminta Fuji untuk menajamkan pedangnya, perasaan tenang yang selama ini menghuni hatinya kabur entah ke mana.

"Raja ingin aku menikah dengan salah satu keponakannya dan menjadi bagian dari kerajaan." Begitu yang Tezuka katakan.

Saat itu pedang yang ada di tangan Fuji hampir jatuh kalau saja Tezuka tidak langsung menangkapnya. Terkejut tentu saja, tapi Fuji tidak bisa menuntut Tezuka untuk menolak keinginan raja mereka. Lagi pula, dilihat dari segi manapun Tezuka jauh lebih pantas menikah dengan salah satu keponakan perempuan raja dan menjadi bagian penting dari kerajaan, ketimbang besama dengan dirinya yang hanya membuka toko pengrajin pedang.

Tapi Fuji terlalu egois, ia terlalu takut kehilangan Tezuka. Maka sore itu juga, setelah Tezuka kembali ke kerajaan untuk memberikan laporan keamanan pada raja, Fuji langsung menutup tokonya. Belari sekecang yang ia bisa menerobos semak belukar, masuk menuju hutan yang paling dijauhi oleh semua orang di kerajaan ini.

Di hutan itu ada seorang penyihir nyentrik yang dikabarkan bisa melakukan apa saja. Fuji ke sana untuk meminta bantuan agar Tezuka tetap memilih dirinya dan bukan salah satu dari putri-putri di kerajaan.

"Bantu aku untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku." Itu yang Fuji minta dan sambil tersenyum senang, penyihir bernama Yukimura itu memberinya satu botol kecil ramuan berwarna ungu. Dia bilang, "Minumlah, kau akan membuat kesatria itu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu hanya karena melihatmu. Tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"Perasaannya itu masih palsu, dan kau harus membuatnya benar-benar mencintamu untuk terbebas dari efek samping ramuan itu."

"Efek samping?"

"Iya, efek samping, akan ada taman bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-parumu setelah meminum ramuan itu, taman bunga itu adalah bukti dari perasaanmu untuk sang kesatria, yang akan terus tumbuh setiap harinya, dan kau punya waktu empat puluh hari untuk membuat kesatria itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, tapi jika selama empat puluh hari itu perasanmu masih tidak terbalaskan kau akan mati karena semua bunga yang tumbuh di dalam sana akan gugur di waktu yang sama dan membuatmu tidak bisa bernapas."

Ada jeda sebentar yang hanya di biarkan sunyi oleh sang penyihir. "Bagaimana? Kau mau mengambil resikonya?"

Setelah membulatkan tekad Fuji mengangguk, membuka penutup botol itu dan langsung menenggak isinya sampai habis. Rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi Fuji tidak membenci rasa ramuan itu, Fuji justru ingin tahu dari apa saja ramuan itu terbuat.

"Kalau begitu temui aku lagi di hari ke empat puluh nanti. Apapun hasilnya tetap datanglah kemari." Fuji mengiyakan sebelum pamit pulang.

Ada sedikit perasaan aneh di dadanya, seperti sesuatu menggelitik dari dalam, dan Fuji yakin itu tanda bahwa kebun bunga dalam paru-parunya sudah mulai tumbuh, seperti yang dikatakan penyihir Yukimura tadi.

Dan benar, sunggun hebat ramuan penyihir Yukimura itu. Keesokan hari, ketika Tezuka kembali mendatangi toko pengrajin pedangnya, Tezuka sempat menunjukan reaksi aneh hanya karena bertemu muka dengan Fuji. Sikap kesatria itu tiba-tiba melembut, Tezuka jadi lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya, bahasanya juga jadil lebih halus. Yang lebih hebat lagi setelah itu Tezuka menawarinya untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

"Aku akan pergi ke perbatasan timur dan mengontrol kondisi di sana, dua hari—dua hari dari sekarang, setelah aku kembali dari perbatasan, aku ingin mengajakmu minum teh bersama. Kau mau, Fuji?"

Dengan perasaan senang Fuji mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan itu. Dalam hati ia terus memuji kehebatan ramuan yang penyihir Yukimura berikan padanya. Ini adalah kali pertama Tezuka yang mengajaknya pergi, karena biasanya pihak yang mencari ide untuk bisa pergi bersama adalah Fuji.

Disaat yang sama dengan perasaan senangnya Fuji mulai merasa gatal di dada dan tenggorokannya. Ia terbatuk dan saat itu juga Fuji ingat kalau efek samping yang penyihir Yukimura katakan adalah benar. Ada kelopak bunga krisan putih yang jatuh di tangannya, kelopak bunga itu keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Fuji, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Um, aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku akan sangat menantikan bertemu denganmu dua hari lagi."

Tezuka tersenyum padanya. Kesatria kebanggan kerajaan itu juga mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Memberikannya satu kecupan di kening Fuji. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Tezuka memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia senang, tapi batuknya terus datang bersamaan dengan perasaan senang itu.

Dua hari kemudian pada hari janjian mereka, Tezuka menggandeng tangannya selama jalan bersama, tidak membiarkan Fuji untuk pergi jauh dan terpisah darinya. Hal yang sudah tidak pernah terjadi lagi semenjak mereka berdua beranjak dewasa, tentu saja Fuji senang mendapat perlakuan itu lagi, rasanya seperti dirinya menjadi sangat istimewa. Tapi hari itu, beberapa kali Fuji terbatuk dan memuntahkan kelopak bunga krisan lagi.

Fuji tidak mengerti kenapa bunga-bunga itu tetap gugur dan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Padahal ia merasa Tezuka sudah mulai mengistimewakannya.

Ketika Tezuka membawanya masuk ke dalam istana dan berkenalan dengan kesatria lagi, ketika Tezuka mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di perbatasan desa dengan satu kuda, melihat kebun bunga, dan menghabiskan malam di bawah bintang-bintang, ia juga terbatuk, mengeluarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu.

Ketika Tezuka membuatkannya makanan dan mereka makan malam bersama setelah sorenya mereka sama-sama belanja dan tertawa dengan semua penjual di pasar, juga, Fuji tetap batuk dan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga krisan itu.

Semakin lama semakin banyak.

Lalu diminggu ke empat setelah dirinya meminum ramuan dari penyihir Yukimura itu, Tezuka kembali menemuinya setelah tiga hari pergi untuk menjalankan tugas. Kesatria hebat itu membawakannya oleh-oleh sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu kristal berwarna biru langit, warna yang sama dengan iris mata Fuji, kata Tezuka. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya ia batuk bunga disetrai dengan darah.

Malam itu akhirnya Fuji sadar, bahwa semua sikap Tezuka yang membuatnya bahagia setengah mati belakangan adalah efek dari ramuan, Fuji masih belum benar-benar membuat Tezuka jatuh cinta padanya.

Napasnya semakin hari semakin berat. Dadanya sering sesak, kemudian batuk dan mengeluarkan kelopak bunga dan darah lagi. Tapi bukan kematian seperti yang penyihir Yukimura katakan yang membuatnya sedih, ia lebih sedih karena semua efek samping yang muncul itu adalah bukti bahwa perasaannya masih belum benar-benar terbalaskan.

Tezuka masih belum jatuh cinta padanya.

Semua perubahan sikap Tezuka padanya, dan semua kebahagian yang ia rasakan adalah palsu. Berkat dari ramuan yang ia minum malam itu.

"..hah, bahkan setelah menggunakan cara seperti ini, aku masih belum bisa mendapatkanmu." Fuji berbisik di samping Tezuka yang berjalan menggandeng tangannya, menyusuri jalan di pasar. Sore itu, lima hari sebelum waktu janjiannya dengan penyihir Yukimura, Tezuka mengajaknya untuk makan di luar, di sebuah restoran yang menampilkan drama opera kecil.

Terdengar romantis, tapi Fuji mulai lelah dengan kepalsuan ini. Ia ingin tetap bersama dengan Tezuka itu adalah egonya, tapi semakin lama ia bertahan dengan ego itu rasanya semakin memalukan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kok."

Fuji mengeratkan genggamannya pada Tezuka. Dadanya sakit, sesak, tenggorokannya juga. Ia takut kehilangan pria ini, takut untuk terus menerima fakta bahwa sampai saat ini perasaannya masih belum terbalaskan.

"Belakangan kau sering batuk, kalau sakit kita bisa makan malam di rumahmu malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penyakit musiman saja. Lagi pula, aku ingin melihat opera yang kau bilang itu." Tezuka mengiyakan, menceritakan seberapa bagusnya opera kecil yang ada di restoran kesukaanya itu. Tidak lupa dia juga membanggakan makanan yang ada di sana, berulang kali mengatakan kalau Fuji pasti akan suka tempat itu.

Sedangkan Fuji hanya diam. Memperhatikan Tezuka yang ada di sampingnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Tezuka yang ia kenal selama ini, Tezuka sahabatnya yang ia cintai adalah pria pendiam yang hanya akan mengatakan sesuatu seperlunya, tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti ini. Tezuka sang kesatria kebanggan adalah orang yang tidak begitu suka menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan tidak jelas, orang yang ia cintai adalah orang yang mengutamakan kejayaan kerajaan ketimbang satu per satu rakyat di dalamnya.

Orang yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya bukan Tezuka yang sesungguhnya. Fuji tahu itu, Fuji sadar bahwa mimpi indahnya akan segera berakhir bahkan tanpa perlu dirinya terbangun.

Setelah makan malam, melihat pertunjukan opera, dan tertawa bersama dengan pengunjung lain, mereka masih bertahan di restoran itu. Tezuka bilang besok pagi dia akan pergi untuk mengontrol keamanan garis perbatasan yang ada di pintu utara.

"Tempat itu baru saja kembali menjadi wilayah kerajaan kita dan sedikit rawan. Jadi aku akan tinggal di sana sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin sekitar lima hari, tapi setelah aku kembali ayo makan di sini lagi."

Lima hari katanya, Fuji tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Nah, Tezuka. Kalau tiba-tiba aku menghilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menghilang? Apa maksudmu?" Fuji tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam dan menunggu Tezuka menjawab pertanyaannya. "..tentu saja aku akan mencarimu." Tangannya diraih, punggung tanggannya diusap lembut. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Fuji."

Dalam hati Fuji bersyukur mendengar kalimat itu di saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan Tezuka. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Fuji ingin lebih egois, dan membuat Tezuka menjadi miliknya, tapi hatinya terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu saat Tezuka tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Jadi malam ini tepat di depan pintu rumahnya Fuji berhenti, ia tidak ingin Tezuka masuk ke dalam.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lima hari lagi."

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Tezuka."

Tezuka mengusap pucuk kepalanya, menghadiahkan satu kecupan di dahinya juga. "Aku juga." Kata sang kesatria sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Malam itu Fuji menangis sambil terus terbatuk, memuntahkan darah dan kelopak bunga putih. Dadanya sesak, nyeri dan sakit bukan main. Ia hanya punya waktu empat hari untuk membersihkan semua barangnya sebelum ia menemui penyihir Yukimura sesuai janji.

Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan bukti apapun di toko atau rumahnya. Tidak ingin siapapun sampai tahu kalau dirinya menggunakan cara licik untuk menarik perhatian dan hati Tezuka—terlebih jika Tezuka sendiri yang tahu. Semua bunga yang sudah ia muntahkan, semua kain berdarah yang ada, semuanya malam itu ia bakar di belakang rumah. Sisa bakarnya ia kubur di ujung pekarangan belakang tokonya.

Jadi ketika ia pergi menemui penyihir Yukimura di hari keempat puluh sesuai janji tidak akan ada yang tahu ke mana ia menghilang dan apa penyebabnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." Itu yang penyihir Yukimura katakan.

"Aku gagal. Dia tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Apa itu artinya hari ini aku akan mati?"

"Kau masih bisa hidup. Kalau kau biarkan aku mengambil taman bunga yang tumbuh di dalam paru-parumu, kau akan selamat tapi ingatanmu tentang kesatria itu juga akan hilang."

"Ingatan?"

"Iya, semua ingatan tentang orang itu dan perasaanmu untuk orang itu. Semuanya akan hilang jika aku ambil taman bunga yang ada di dalam paru-parumu. Tapi kalau tidak, tengah malam nanti kau akan menemui ajalmu, bersiap-siap saja dengan rasa sakitnya."

Fuji langsung menggeleng. "Aku sudah siap mati." Karena menurutnya, hidup tanpa ingatan tentang Tezuka sama saja dengan mati, tidak berbeda jauh. Jadi lebih baik ia mati dan membiarkan Tezuka hidup tanpa dirinya. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan seperti yang raja inginkan.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Setelah aku mati, tolong jangan beri tahu siapapun, tolong bakar tubuhku."

Penyihir itu mengangguk, menyangupi permintaan Fuji. Penyihir itu terus berada di sisinya saat Fuji mulai sesak napas dan memuntahkan kelopak bunga berdarah lainnya. Kelopak-kelopak putih itu sudah tidak lagi benar-benar putih, warnanya menjadi sedikit merah muda, setiap kelopaknya memiliki noda merah darah. Warna yang cantik kalau saja itu bukan darah dari seseorang yang egois seperti Fuji.

Dalam hati Fuji masih bersyukur karena setidaknya, sampai hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Tezuka, pria itu sudah memperlakukan ia dengan sangat istimewa. Kesampingkan jika itu efek dari ramuan yang penyihir Yukimura berikan. Fuji sudah cukup bahagia bisa bersama dengan Tezuka, ia tidak menyesali keputusannya ini. Walau apa yang ia inginkan tidak benar-benar terwujud, tapi rasanya seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

Saat napasnya memendek, batuk dan mutah bunga berdarahnya semakin sering, hampir tidak berhenti, sang penyihir itu menggengam tangannya. Di detik-detik sebelum ia mati kehilangan napasnya, Fuji sempat membisikan nama Tezuka, "..aku mencintaimu."

Sungguh di sayangkan, tapi penyihir yang ada di sisinya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Penyihir itu justru menggunakan sihirnya, membelah dada Fuji dan mengeluarkan tanaman bunga krisan putih kemerahan yang pada setiap kelopaknya ada bintik-bintik merah seperti darah. Setelahnya ia membakar hangus tubuh Fuji, sampai menjadi abu dan memasukan abunya di sebuah wadah kemudian menyimpannya di lemari besar di dalam rumahnya.

0o0o0o0o0

Seminggu sudah berlalu setelah ia mendapatkan tanaman bunga langka yang hanya tumbuh di dalam tubuh manusia, pintu rumahnya kembali terbuka. Seorang pria dengan pakian baja lengkap beserta pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya masuk. Pria itu adalah orang terkenal di kerajaan ini, salah satu pahlawan hidup.

"Tolong aku, bantu aku mencari orang yang aku cintai." Katanya tergesa. "Sejak satu minggu lalu setelah aku kembali dari tugasku, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Rumahnya kosong, toko pengrajin pedangnya juga. Semua orang yang aku tanyai menjawab jika sejak seminggu lalu mereka tidak melihat orang itu."

"Duduklah." Sang penyihir mempersilahkan.

"Tolong aku."

Sang penyihir memetik satu tangkai bunga krisan putih dengan bintik merah yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, kemudian mengambil satu wadah yang ada di dalam lemari besarnya. "Berikan aku tanganmu, wahai kesatria agung."

Pria itu menengadahkan tangannya, dan sang penyihir menaruh selembar kain. Ditumpahkannya satu sendok abu dari dalam wadah tadi, kemudian bunga krisan tadi. "Makan itu." Katanya. "Setelah kau memakannya, pergilah keliling negri ini, temui semua orang yang ada dan carilah orang yang kau cintai itu. Kau akan tahu jika mereka bebohong, kau bisa melihat jika mereka menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang sesungguhnya juga."

"Tapi jika dalam waktu empat puluh hari kau tidak bisa menemukan orang yang kau cintai itu maka kau akan mati. Akan ada jamur-jamur beracun yang tumbuh di sekujur tubuhmu yang pelan-pelan akan membunuhmu. Jadi di hari keempat puluh, tidak perduli kau bertemu dengan orang itu atau tidak, pastikan kau kembali ke sini, temui aku."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, sang kesatria memakan habis abu dan bunga itu. "Aku harus menemukannya, aku tidak ingin hidup tanpanya. Wahai penyihir penghuni hutan gelap, Yukimura, aku akan memberikan diriku padamu jika memang aku tidak bisa menemukan, Fuji-ku."

"Kalau begitu ingat baik-baik janjimu itu, wahai kesatria agung, Tezuka."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**31/03/2019 11:49**

Hay-hay, adakah yang tahu di sini gimana sebenernya karakter si Yukimura?

Dia bintangnya loh!

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
